


Goat Men and Nightmares

by ShadowOfAPretender



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, Demon!Jschlatt, Don't Like Don't Read, Dream is also an ass, Dream is not a good person, Dreamon is canon in this, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am the magical angst fairy, I love the SBI dynamic too much, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insults, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is a real piece of work for the first part of the story, Jschlatt is an asshole, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Torture, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Techno is Wilbur's twin, Techno is a good friend, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tommy is the younger brother, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, and violent, but like shush, everyone gets some angst, main character is kind of a mary sue, making my own lore at this point, skephalo if you squint, tags will be updated as I go, this is probably the biggest project i have ever written, tubbo is adopted, written before Tommy's betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfAPretender/pseuds/ShadowOfAPretender
Summary: A Demon!Jschlatt fic where our main character Dea summons him back from death itself by accident while trying to bring back Wilbur from the dead using a powerful book she stole from Dream... nobody is happy and hijinks ensue.This is not only my first fic for the fandom but my first fic in general so it's gonna be an experience for me and I can't promise the greatest quality. I'm doing this mostly for my own entertainment but if you enjoy it you are welcome to join me on this ride! Also, BIG thank you to aphChristina for all her help with ideas, inspiration, encouragement and helpful input! After years of wanting to post my own fic it's actually happening!! This wouldn't have happened without you girl!! <3ALSO IMPORTANT: If somehow by the smallest chance the universe hates me and Jschlatt finds this - if he asks for this fic to be taken down I will do so immediately.
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Jschlatt/OC, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Placeholder

Hello everyone!! So this isn't actually the first chapter - sorry about that! This is actually a placeholder while I work on the fic - because I've never posted to AO3 before I have no idea how everything works, so this way I don't have to worry about it. Tags and such will now just be updated and changed as I go - but the ones above are what the story is looking like so far, so if you don't want to read a story with any of that in it then it's best to be safe and stay clear of this fic. 

Now I also have to be real with you - I have no idea how consistent updates to the story will be, right now I'm in a stage of my life that I've never experienced before so I'll be working on the fic when I can and when I feel like I'm in a good mental space for it. This is my first ever fic and I want it to be the best I can get it! But while writing this I am working on how I want each chapter to play out, so I'm hoping that it shouldn't be too long, but again no promises. I am also VERY anxious about this fic... I'm having a lot of fun writing it but I don't usually get people to read my works so this is a first for me and I'll probably be kinda awkward about it lol. 

I am doing as much research on the characters as I can to try and get the characterisations as close as I can - though as I said in the tags the canon lore has been changed to suit this story and not all events will happen in the exact way that they happened in the Dream SMP - this is more my spin on a 'what if' kind of situation and AU. Also, this story is more about the streamers' characters and not who the streamers are themselves: it's about the characters they portray in the SMP and on their streams and is not including who they really are. Again I'll try to get this as close as I can, but it won't be perfect and some characters will probably act a bit differently to suit the story. 

Anyway uhhh... I have no idea what else to say really hahaha! Stay safe out there, remember to wear your masks and continue to practice social distancing!! And remember to take care of your mental wellbeing <3 You are important!!


	2. The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we finally begin our story - readers be warned there is blood, animal bones and a lot of swearing.

The words within the book were strange, many were in a language she had never seen before and only some were in the common tongue. This made it difficult to understand the details of the ritual but at least there were pictures… strange pictures sure, but they helped with understanding how the ritual should look. The spell on the other hand was an entirely different story – it had taken Dea weeks to memorise it properly after figuring out how to even pronounce most of the words, largely thanks to a lot of research Techno did over many weeks. Though she was certain she was pronouncing some of them wrong anyway.

_*Whatever, I can always keep trying until something eventually happens.*_

She sat in a deep cave not far from her home, with the only light coming from the candles placed around the floor, on nearby rocks and within nooks in cave walls. The only sound being the spell she was casting echoing slightly within the tunnels.

In the centre of the cave, she had drawn three crimson circles of sheep blood on the ground – a small circle with a full handprint of her own blood in the centre, then a slightly larger second circle around that one, and then a third larger circle encompassing the second.

The bones and skulls of various unfortunate animals had also been placed in specific positions around the circumference of the outermost barrier in order to match the strange symbols that were displayed in the book.

Soon she would be able to finally rest easy at night. With Wilbur back she would be able to make amends with him. The realm just wasn’t the same now that he was gone, it felt so much lonelier – like the entire world was a shade darker. The events leading up to his ultimate demise haunted her almost every day.

She had let her good friend down when he needed her the most. He had died because she wasn’t there for him. She had left him to his own darkness… left the burden of La’manberg on his shoulders, with only Tommy (who is only a CHILD) still fighting beside him as his only support. In the end, that darkness consumed him completely. 

_*Didn’t even get to see him before he died… NOOOO I had to run away like a fucking coward. Left him to die alone in his misery while I hid from it all.*_

That kind of guilt isn’t easy to live with, and when you live alone in a forest far away from civilisation and people… and the only thing keeping you company is your thoughts… well it tends to eat away at you until you do something about it.

In this case, ‘doing something about it’ was bringing the asshole back from the dead as a form of apology for not doing enough to stop him in the first place.

I mean, there’s definitely been worse ideas before.

_*What would I even say if this works? “Oh yeah I know I left you to basically die, haha sorry about that, but it’s all good now cause I fixed the ‘you being dead’ issue!”*_

_*…*_

_*Yeeeeah no, probably should just figure that out whenever this actually works so I don’t overthink it and sound like an idiot.*_

Once she reached the second to last verse, the smallest circle in the centre glowed like it had the previous few attempts and for a few short moments it stalled. Then the middle one also started to glow – a bright red light emanating from the blood itself. The first few times it happened it was fascinating, but now Dea swore that if she ever saw a circle after this again, she would lose whatever sanity she had left. 

But this WAS good news, it finally meant more progress! Her determination was refuelled – encouraged by the fact that she was actually achieving something. She didn’t know _what_ exactly she was doing that was changing things, but regardless it was encouraging.

_*This next one will be for sure!! This next attempt and I’ll finally have Wilbur back!!*_

This time Dea stood – the book open in her left hand while her right hand extended out to the circles in front of her. When she spoke the words of the spell for the probably 1000th time, she said each word with conviction, with purpose and with intention – the intention to bring a dead soul back into the world of the living.

She could feel her body tingling and slightly shaking; the words flowing from her tongue almost by themselves – flowing and unstoppable like water pouring from a broken dam. This time the outlines of all three circles were glowing a blinding red and the bones had started shaking and rattling against one another like they had minds of their own.

Symbols similar to the ones laid out in the arrangements of the bones could be seen flashing in the air around her, they reminded her of the ones seen around enchantment tables. However, these were strange and foreboding symbols that acted erratically; moving randomly in the air while flashing in and out of existence. Their images seemed to burn into her eyes and mind.

Then the inner smaller circle turned black. Not the colour black, but more like a void – an absence of everything but darkness. It started in the centre, then steadily crept outwards towards the crimson outlining of the small circle.

Yet it didn’t stop there; it spread to the second circle, and then the third in similar fashion. It ceased it’s movement once it met the third and final barrier, leaving a large circular hole through reality on the cave floor.

For a few heartbeats there was a heavy stillness where everything around her seemed to be muted; the foreign words continuing to spill from her lips was the only thing assuring her she hadn’t passed out or gone deaf.

Then, it happened.

Within the depths of the void, a small orange glow formed as she continued to recite the passage from within the book. Her attention never wandered from the words on the worn page, ensuring that every word was spoken perfectly. The glow rapidly grew bigger and brighter in her peripheral vision.

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any brighter, something big burst forth out of the pit in a giant ball of fire. The force knocking Dea onto her back across the room, causing her head to slam onto the hard rocky wall of the cave. The sudden blast threw the candles and various skeletal pieces from the ritual in every direction, plunging her into complete darkness.

She lay there on the cool floor dazed and winded, thanking the stars she hadn’t been knocked unconscious by the force. There was little air in her lungs. Her eyes felt blurry and confused whenever she opened them. She resolved to keep her eyes closed tight, her head resting on the cool cave wall against her back. With how hard her head had hit the rock, unconsciousness may have been preferable than feeling the quickly oncoming migraine.

An obnoxiously loud and rough male voice somewhere in the darkness made her rip herself away from her (most likely concussion induced) musings.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO BITCH?!?”

_*…wait…that’s… not Wilbur’s voice...*_

Dea shot up to her feet (immediately regretting the sudden movement), looking around into the pitch blackness – trying to find the voice. The candles that had been scattered all burst into a red flame at the same time, illuminating everything in a crimson red light.

The circles of what once was blood now seemed to be carved and burned into the stone floor itself, however it was what was standing in the circles that was more demanding of concern. It was something-no, someone. Her heart dropped like a stone. That was definitely _not_ Wilbur.

_*No fucking way… it’s impossible! No way, no way, no fucking way! How is this happening?*_

Jschlatt… the very same who destroyed everything that she ever cared about! Was standing right in front of her like he hadn’t kicked the bucket several months ago.

Well, not quite the same in appearance – aside from how tall and imposing he was, he did look fairly different to how she last saw him back when he died in front of them all. He was still wearing his business suit; completely black with a white button up and red tie, with his hair parted at the right side and kept in place with hair gel.

The curved back ram horns he’s famous for were now a dark red, and the fur on his goat ears were now black where once they were dark brown. His skin was also noticeably paler than before, almost deathly so. On closer inspection the nails on his hands were long and sharp like claws, and when he scowled, she could see his teeth were sharp like an animal’s. He still had his moustache and ‘chops’ though, it would seem even death couldn’t part him from that.

But perhaps the most striking change was his eyes - not only had the pupils changed to look like that of a goat’s, but they were now a bright ruby red. Compared to the rest of his face and attire they stood out a lot – and they were looking right at her in complete rage.

She hadn’t noticed that she had just been staring in disbelieving silence with her mouth open for who knows how long – because Schlatt had composed himself and stalked over to her with a murderous look on his face without her even processing it. Before she could even react, he grabbed her by the front of her shirt, lifting her from the floor like she weighed literally nothing and spoke barely a few inches from her face.

“Hey!! Are you fucking dumb?!? Where the fuck am I?!? THE HELL AM I DOING BACK HERE FOR?!? You better have a good fucking explanation bitch!!”

Well, _that_ snapped her out of her stupor.

Before he could say anything else, Dea clenched her right fist and punched him in the side of his stupid face. Schlatt dropped her immediately and stumbled back with a noise between a shout and a growl, clutching his face with his hands.

With her feet back on the ground she was immediately prepared for a fight, moving into a defensive stance that would enable her to block or dodge any retaliating blow.

Across from her, Schlatt had dropped his hands and turned to face her – drawing up to his full height, he towered over her. If he was pissed before, Dea was sure that now he was definitely going to try killing her. When he spoke it came out as a low growl.

“Ohhh you’re gonna regret doin’ that doll”

All that sparing with Techno and training against her poor scarecrow dummy outside the house hadn’t prepared her for what happened next.

Schlatt had taken a single step forward and flexed his hands – igniting them in balls of fire.

“Fuckin try me Schlatt!”

Challenging him probably wasn’t the smartest move to make, but right now she wasn’t being smart. She was barely thinking at this point, just focusing on surviving this encounter – this wasn’t even supposed to be happening!

He charged towards her, both fists still alight in flames – prepared to throw a mean right hand at her using his momentum and body weight behind it.

Ready to dodge it at the last moment and leave him open to her retaliating attack, Dea prepared her body to move quickly – regretting not having done any warm ups before attempting such a feat after sitting on the ground for the past few hours.

Just as Schlatt’s fist came towards her face, there was a momentarily blinding flash of light before he completely froze in place just inches from impact. For a moment they just stared at each other – her turquoise blue meeting his ruby red.

Dea was the first to look away, blinking in surprise before slowly moving to the side to get a better view of what had happened to him.

Magical glowing red chains had appeared around his neck, wrists and ankles – they appeared to be the source of his immobilisation. He seemed to break out of his surprised trance as she went to move further away. 

“What the fuck?!?”

He tried struggling against the magic chains but to no avail – he could barely move, as if he had been paralysed.

“The fuck did you do to me bitch?!?”

The only thing that gave away the fact that he was struggling to break free was his various sounds of effort and snarling, showing her more of his sharpened teeth. This went on for probably a good five minutes before he appeared to give up on his futile efforts.

Finding courage in seeing his apparent helplessness, Dea finally felt like she had the time to form real coherent thoughts so that she could speak.

“How…? How the hell are you here Schlatt?? You’re supposed to be dead!! I was supposed to summon Wilbur not–not you!!”

“How the fuck am I supposed to know, bitch?!? One minute I’m… somewhere else, and the next I’m being fuckin dragged back into this stupid world by an idiot playing with blood magic!!! So _DON’T_ go blaming this on me Dea!!” He narrowed his eyes at her, and his voice lowered. “It _ain’t_ my fault this happened, and it _ain’t_ my fault Wils’ dead!”

She really couldn’t stop herself… but hearing _him_ of all people talk about Wilbur made her see red. How _dare_ he?!? How dare he say it isn’t his fault! After everything he did, he still claims that none of this was his doing?!? ALL OF THIS is his fault!

Before she could even think about if it was a good idea or not, she backhanded the man in chains with as much strength she had left. Repercussions be damned.

This was definitely NOT what she planned to happen today.

…

_*FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK-*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the first chapter is finally here - wooo!!! Sorry for how long it took... You have no idea how much I was overthinking this. I still don't like it but honestly if I don't post it now then I never will. I'm REALLY anxious about this one hahaha - still trying to get a feel for it and the format of AO3. This is the first in a long time I've written anything lmao. But it's been fun and I now have ideas for a bunch of other long-ish stories that I want to write - though that won't be until this one is at least mostly done, as I haven't actually figured out everything story-wise for this fic yet hahaha.... though I might do a few one shots to keep myself in the game (I already have a few in early drafts) . 
> 
> The swearing will be pretty normal throughout this fic - just a heads up. 
> 
> Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes - feel free to comment corrections. Big thank you to AphChristina who proofread the early draft and helped with a bunch of suggestions that helped me with my writer's block <3


End file.
